Happy Birthday Kakashi
by MaiaNishikawa23
Summary: Today is Kakashi's Birthday. I wanted to write a little something for it. :) Oc can be replaced with whoever. It's funny, cute and kissing him is included.


Today is Kakashi's Birthday! So I decided to write him a little birthday fan fiction. It includes my oc in part of it. Feel free to replace her with who ever you normally couple him with, even though he's mine. :P It's not a you-based fanfic but if you imagined yourself in place of my oc, who am I to know, right?

Gently, Maia wrapped her arm around his waist, under the covers. Normally, he slept on his back with his arm keeping her protectively close to him. However, last night he transferred to his side facing the room. The woman spooned herself in around him and softly whispered into his ear.

"Happy Birthday, Ishi."

Slowly he stirred; he opened his non-sharringan eye and turned to her with a smile. Their lips met in a good morning kiss, which she extended by climbing on top of him.

"Morning," he mumbled underneath her lips, hands on her waist. But when he thought he had her, the clever kunoichi had only been using his kisses as a means of escape. The woman used her weight to lean off the bed and touched the ground.

"I'm going to give you the best birthday ever!" Her hands extended out to either side with a happy grin.

"Every year I tell you, we don't have to—" disregarding his usual warning on the impracticality of lavish birthdays, Maia ran out of the room towards the kitchen. He hid his fondness of today underneath his modesty, but from the two years before, she knew he loved it.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Umm, Miso?"

"I'll make you your favorite." He smiled to himself. In the kitchen, Maia could hear him getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower. When the water could be heard, she got out the ingredients and began to cook. When he was out and ready, so was his food, amongst other dishes. Still unmasked, he gave a heart throbbing smile at the meal.

"Thanks." She blushed, with a little smile. When they were finished, he got up and donned his green vest and mask. "I have to go talk to Lady Tsunade, then do some errands."

"Errands on your birthday? Why not wait until tomorrow?"

"Now is fine. It's no big deal."

"Well then I'm not telling you not to. Please just remember to come home for lunch." With that she kissed him on his masked nose, making his eyes close into upside down U's.

"I'll be home."

* * *

He walked outside to a sunny morning chill. The weather in September was normally not too hot and not too cold, yet today there was a cool breeze in the air. _Perhaps I should wear my autumn gloves tomorrow _he thought. Walking down the road, he ran into Asuma and Kurenai.

"Hey guys, where are you two headed together?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk when I ran into Kurenai here," Asuma scatched the back of his head and both of them blushed. He always loved teasing the two of them, who had clearly been interested in one another for quite some time. Why wouldn't they just come out with it? "What about you?"

"I'm headed off to Tsunade to file reports from my latest mission."

"I just filed mine. Hey, I feel like isn't there something going on today? Is it a holiday?" The man looked up and then to his companion, taking a puff of smoke from his cigarette and exhaling. They hadn't forgotten, had they?

"I haven't heard anything about a holiday," Kurenai replied. "Have a good trip to the Hokage." Well maybe they had forgotten him… _It's not a big deal, it's just the same as any other day to the rest of the world _he told himself and continued walking down the street.

A little later, he ran into Izumo and Kotetsu. They were the two guys who held together like bread and butter, best friends who constantly joked. He often ran into them and today was no exception. Kotetsu was the more lighthearted of the pair and, he recalled, had strange eating habbits while Izumo kept his buddy in check.

"Hey Kakashi! How's it going?"

"I'm well, I was just headed over to the Hokage. How about you?"

"We're headed home, just came back from the land of Rice Patties. I'm starving for some syrup." Kotetsu explained.

"Well okay then... hey isn't there something going on today?" He put his hand to his chin and looked up, wondering if he pretended not to know they would figure him out.

"Um, not that I'm aware of." They hadn't noticed either.

"Well that's interesting. I could have sworn there was. Well, see ya." He walked onwards. Now _I'm just being self centered, _he scolded himself. _It's not like they would have it in a calendar, I hardly work with them._

In view of the Hokage's house now, he walked upon Anko and Ibiki Morino. They never turned towards him until the woman, who was munching on dumplings, finally waved his way.

"Hey Kakashi, how have you been training your students? Haven't been going to easy on them have you?"

"Not in the least. They've been progressing very well." She grinned.

"Hey, do you know what today is, Ibiki?"

"No, what?" His hopes were up. Had the woman who led the chuunin exams known?

"It's the 54th annual Konoha's goose hunting holiday!" Kakashi inwardly facepalmed. Had that been the thing Asuma had wanted to remember? What a weird day to have been born on.

"How in the world do you know that, Anko?" The tone in Ibiki's voice was dry. She continued grinning like the hyperactive woman she was.

"I thought everyone knew that." Well, it was time for Kakashi to head out to report his mission. He excused himself, confused. _What is going on?_

While walking to the Hokage's House, the man contemplated his life. He wasn't in his more youthful twenties any longer yet he wasn't in his forties either. This was the time in life where a ninja would establish himself in the world. Of course he had been highly recognized in the land of fire from a young age as the son of the white fang, and later as the Copy Ninja from the gift of his dear friend. But now he would establish himself further and continue to get stronger in order to protect his home and friends. His heart sunk as he thought of that. How would his friends be doing if they were alive today? Obito would certainly be the same hairbrained but ever loyal hero he was in his youth. And Rin… she would be with a man who was worthy of her. No, it wasn't healthy to think of things like that. He thanked them mentally for his life, thankful for his girlfriend who loved him very much and his village friends who helped to fill the void. Yes he valued them very much.

He became aware of his silver hair. He had had it since birth of course, it was in no way a sign of aging, yet with the chill of the air on his face and the thoughts of how much time had passed since the days with his lost friends, he felt a little older.

* * *

In Lady Tsunade's office, he gave his full report of the latest trip to the land of water. The mission had been to guard a man with a unique and extremely valuable chakra crystal on a dangerous road. Impressed as always, the woman let him go with his paycheck in hand. Then she gave him a quick mission.

"The outpost town not far to the east of here needs this message delivered. Normally I'd send a lower rank ninja to do it but since you're here I decided to have you do it. I know you're used to higher level missions but this will have you back by tonight." He missed the little glimmer in her eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have the day off? It's my birthday and

I promised my girlfriend I would be home for lunch." Her eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Ah, I had forgotten. That will be fine, I'll give it to the next one that ones in." Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Yeah, it seems like most people forget." Tsunade pointed at him dramatically.

"Well then what are you waiting for? It's almost eleven right now, get a move on and go home to your girlfriend!" He turned to leave.

* * *

The next thing on his list was to go to the market to buy groceries and ninja tools for his next mission, whatever it might be. The wind was blowing harder now, with the tilt of his hair, giving him another icy chill. In the middle of his quiet thoughts, he stumbled upon a very familiar and most enjoyable face- it was Tenzo.

"Oy!" He waved over to his friend. "If it isn't Tenzo. How has work been treating you?"

"Kakashi, I haven't seen you all week. It's been well, how has live been treating you?"

"It's been… well… life. I was about to get some groceries."

"I was headed the same way. Here, I'll come with you." In the shop, they looked through the Isles quietly. Kakashi waited to see if he would figure out what today was. He remained quiet and thoughtful.

"How is Maia these days? She's a nice girl, I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's been well, training her taijutsu to get ready to become a jounin."

"Oh? She got a promotion? I thought there was no one that could give her a promotion."

"We might not have any relatives, but there were plenty of our friends that wanted to give her one. Even the Hokage has her backed on this."

"Well that's great. Tell her I wish her good luck." They checked out and left the store. The chill of the morning had left the air, replaced with warmth from the sun.

"I will." He stood in front of his friend face to face, trying to find any hint of an idea that today was of significance. He lifted an eyebrow. "Now, is there anything you want to wish me?" Tenzo raised his eyebrow back, shifting nervously.

"Um. No? I'll talk with you later this week. We have missions together now so it shouldn't be too long." He left with that, leaving Kakashi slightly put off. Tenzo and him had been close ever since their work in ANBU. They had many experiences they wouldn't even tell other friends about, like the time with those two girls- no he wasn't going to think about that. It wasn't loyal to his girlfriend to think about what happened that night. With groceries in hand and growing irritation in his heart, he made his way home to his girlfriend. _At least she remembered _he thought, fondly.

Two blocks away from the house, he was met with the backside of his one and only green spandexed rival. He had been bending down over a brown paper bag but now stood up to greet him.

"Hey hey hey! If it isn't my rival, Kakashi!" He gave his thumbs up, teeth glinting in the light. He was always the type to make a ridiculous scene out of even the most simple tasks. He waved back.

"Howdy doo. How's life?"

"It's been grrreat! I've been training Lee in a new technique that's sure to have enemies fleeing in terror. That boy is my heart and pride. He's a splendid ninja."

"That's good. Hey have you paid attention to any of your other students, Guy?"

"Well yes, Neji and Tenten are doing good too. I haven't been neglecting them, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want them to fall too far behind my guys." The man with the bowl cut gave him a flabbergasted look but immediately regained his composure.

"Well how are you then?" Kakashi shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh, living life. What's in the bag?"

"This? Oh, nothing! It's nothing." The green spandexed man put the bag behind his back. It was fishy but then again so was his attire. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, everything is fine."

" I've known you long enough to recognize when you're upset." _Fine. I'll ask him. He's been my friend for more than twenty years, he's the one who would know what day today was out of everyone. We've spent today together many times."_

"Is there anything important going on today?" He looked intensely into his friend's eyes. The man looked from side to side nervously.

"Um, not that I can recall. Is it someone's birthday maybe?"

"It's MY birthday." The man's eyes widened, as if he had just had an epiphany.

"My god, it is!" Then his eyebrows furrowed aplologetically. He placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I had completely forgotten. Has anyone else wished you happy birthday?"

"No, everyone forgot except my girlfriend."

"That Maia, what an angel. You're lucky to have her."

"That I am. I was just headed to have lunch with her."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." He left the silver haired man to walk glumly to his house.

* * *

When Kakashi finally came to the address, he noticed a makeshift sign in the yard reading "follow the scarecrows" with a painted blue arrow leading away from the house. _What is this? This is probably one of her little plans. _He walked down the road, following the little painted signs with his namesake on them until he came to the nearby field. There was nothing there. _Maybe she hasn't finished it yet? _

Wrong.

SURPRISE! In a poof of smoke, his friends Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Tenzo, and even lady Tsunade herself appeared complete with a picnic blanket, food, and even balloons. Gai came rushing over through the trees with his paper bag in hand.

"I'm here everyone, I got held up trying to make him believe everyone had forgotten!" It had been a trick then. Kakashi lowered his head and smiled. It never had to be a big deal, but it was nice that everyone had remembered. He scratched the back of his head once more.

"Well you sure had me fooled!" Everyone laughed and greeted him. They had his favorite foods and each brought their favorite dish.

"Happy Birthday, Ishi." Maia came over and gave him a hug. He kissed her.

"When did you throw all of this together?"

"I had it all planned a week in advance. We got together under your nose." He chuckled. He loved the way she cared for him.

"I have the cake we ordered," Gai lifted it out from the paper back he had tried so hard to hide from his friend.

"Cake? I never eat sweets."

"This isn't for you, silly, it's for us. We like sweet food," Asuma began to cut it.

"I have the ice cream and chocolate covered marshmallows too!" Anko emptied the contents of her bag. "Maia, did you make the flower and animal shaped sushi again?"

"Naturally," the woman replied. The copy ninja lie back, enjoying the presence of his friends, the ones he loved so much. This was a wonderful party. _If only those three were here… Obito, Rin, sensei… _Maia noticed him looking off into the field. Wondering if something was wrong, she went over.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Easy breezy. You didn't have to do this, but thank you."

"I love you Ishi."

"I love you too, baby girl."


End file.
